


With You Here

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Allosexual Romantic Partners in a Nonsexual Romance, Alternative romance, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happiness For Obi-Wan, Happy Ending, Mind Palace, ObiTine Week, ObiTine Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Anakin has a chance to observe some quiet Obi-Wan and Satine moments, and since she's tired of him making fun of Obi-Wan for their romance following an alternative pattern, she decides to enlighten him a little.Without any angst involved. For those of you darlings who have been holding back from my stories, this one is safe for you.





	With You Here

 

“Have you seen Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked Waxer.

The clone jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Went that way an hour and a half ago, maybe?”

“Thanks.”  
He headed into the park, the tree branches lightly brushing his head, the wind his arms, the gravel of the path settling beneath his feet.

He turned a corner, thinking he heard a low voice and found them.

He could only see Satine's feet, the high heels kicked off to lie discarded on the grass, her back to the tree that mostly concealed her from Anakin's view. Obi-Wan lay with his back to Anakin, head resting on her thigh, and in the Force Anakin had never sensed him so content before.

Satine's voice, in a low, soothing song met his ear. _A lullaby, probably._

Until he heard the  _words._

_Dear Force, what kind of lullaby is_ that _?_ he wondered in baffled dismay.

And why in Hell's name would Obi-Wan be so  _happy_ with those words floating over his head?

_Clearly there's an association for him that has nothing to do with the lyrics,_ he thought as Satine sang on of brutal strings of murders, of vendetta after vendetta, cruelty after cruelty _._

 

* * *

 

At first they had talked, but the exhaustion from the war took advantage of him sitting still to catch up.

He'd curled up, knowing he need not apologize.

Not here.

Here, he could let everything go and rest.

Her hand wove a monotonous spell over his head, a lullaby as familiar in her voice as his lightsaber's crystal to his heart.

_She watches over me._

Feeling safe for the first time in months, Obi-Wan allowed his eyelids to drift shut and accepted her gift of sleep.

 

* * *

 

It took Anakin a moment to realize Obi-Wan wasn't even awake.

The usual closing of his shields like strong wings over his soul, the edge of troubled discomfort his murky, confusing dreams brought, the dread of having to rise early again tomorrow to face a new day of hell—

All of it was  _gone._

_Happy_ was the word Anakin thought of to describe him, but even that felt inadequate. This was too deep. It reached every muscle in his body, sank to the deepest depths of his mind. His shields lay about him like wings relaxed in sleep, revealing something that could perhaps be best described as a calm joy or peace. Something quiet and wonderful.

In the Force, a few things sparkled rather clear.

Obi-Wan's mind had taken shelter  _inside_ Satine's own. Anakin hadn't thought that possible for a non-Force-sensitive, but she'd somehow arranged her mind into a place Obi-Wan could actually  _inhabit._ He could see how the gates of it had opened to welcome him, and could catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan's soul within. All his guards gone, all his hopes laid bare, all he was in her hands. He felt at  _home._

His heart resonated to her low song, each unburdened breath guarded by it.

And lastly, it was a deep sleep. One that he would not be able to immediately launch from in order to fight, mentally or physically.

It made Anakin a little uncomfortable just  _how_ defenseless Obi-Wan had allowed himself to become, trusting one lone pacifist to watch over him.

_I guess love makes us do stupid things._

 

* * *

 

Anakin stood watching them.

Satine wondered just what he could see in the Force.

She'd structured her mind based on hints Qui-Gon had offered her long ago, but she herself could not feel what it was that drew Obi-Wan like a moth to open flame. She knew he'd taken refuge there because at the last moment before his eyelids fell shut, his eyes rolled up in his head and his lips parted in a silent breath.

As always, that made _her_ pulse pound.

He'd been too afraid to sleep, ever since the war began. Couldn't trust enough to let go.

But here, surrounded by her, he let everything else fade away.

Treasuring his trust, his love, his abandon, Satine alternately watched his form, slack with relief, and their surroundings, eyes shriek-hawk sharp for any potential threats.

She allowed her song to fall silent to listen for Anakin's decision.

It took him a few moments, but he made it, a rustle of him sitting down to keep watch over the two helpless children.

Satine smiled to herself.

His lack of faith in her skills was the highest compliment. For a Jedi to miss what she could not eradicate...

She turned her head to peer around the tree trunk, smiling into his eyes. “Are you here to stand watch?”  
“Yes. It's much preferable to attending the party. Ahsoka's got that handled.”

“Wake me before you go.”

“What?”

Satine gently moved Obi-Wan's head to rest on the grass, then stretched out beside him, her hand covering his. “Wake me before you go,” she repeated, treasuring Obi-Wan's face one last time before closing her eyes.

“Okay.”

She could hear the confusion in his voice. It drew a smile to her lips again.

It took but moments to relax her mind from its welcoming posture into one relaxed enough for sleep.

Breaths syncing to match his, his fingers warm beneath hers, Satine Kryze fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It left Anakin feeling just a little uncomfortable. There was something breathtakingly intimate about it, though it lacked the sexual undertones present when he cuddled with Padmé.

The fact he wasn't sure he understood just what these two were to each other solidified that uncomfortable unease.

It wasn't just Obi-Wan's soul taking refuge in Satine's anymore, it was  _both._ The intertwining was so complete, in the Force they almost looked like one individual.

_The way Padmé and I look during sex._

Only this had none of the frantic need. It was quiet, steady, and Anakin could see hints of scarring that suggested it had been tried by the cruelest fires.

_But here you two are._

He couldn't imagine choosing to spend brief moments with Padmé simply  _sleeping,_ unless they'd worn themselves out first, but then again, Anakin had always felt that sleeping was  _sleeping._

These two had a love language all their own.

He might not understand it, but he could  _feel_ it, and he realized that he would be respecting it now.

_I guess the unresolved sexual tension jokes are going to go away._

Anakin was beginning to understand why Obi-Wan just shrugged and brushed him off every time he tried to make a big deal out of Obi-Wan's complete lack of sexual experience.

_Sleep well,_ he thought to them both.  _I will keep you safe._

He wasn't surprised when about an hour later Ahsoka walked up, an expression on her face that clearly said she was ready to be  _so_ disgusted—

It shifted to confusion as she peered through the deepening shadows.

“Did they—?” she asked, her curiosity apparently more important than avoiding potential nausea.

Anakin shook his head.

“Huh.”

“It's time to go back, isn't it.”

“Yeah.” Ahsoka sounded just a bit regretful as she eyed the two. “Master Obi-Wan is really  _happy._ ”

Anakin felt the small smile touch his face. “It's nice to see, isn't it.”

Ahsoka nodded.

“Do we have to wake them up?” she asked after a silent moment.

The Duchess' mind shifted, but nothing else about her did.

“I think she's awake,” Anakin whispered.

He sensed amusement.

 _Damn. Somebody sneaking up on her would have been rather surprised by that performance. And which word did it? 'Wake up'?_ _Odd skill for a civvie to have._

Anakin sensed her mind adjusting again, but without being inside, he couldn't quite tell how.

He could tell from Obi-Wan's response, however.

His shield wings twitched as he slowly resurfaced. After a few moments his eyelids drifted open.

He found his love's staring right into them. He smiled, reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertip.

“You have to go,” Satine murmured.

Obi-Wan gave a small nod.

In a second he was on his feet again, extending a hand to help her up. He caught sight of Anakin and Ahsoka watching, his face going pale then crimson.

“Looked like you needed the sleep,” was all Anakin said.

Obi-Wan's gaze darted to Ahsoka, but she simply smiled.

Still wary of potential mockery in the future, Obi-Wan gathered the last of his shields to himself and stepped into the professionalism that he had honed to a fine gleam.

_No, I get it now. What you have is sacred._

As Satine slipped her shoes back onto her feet, a sly smile flickered up at Anakin out of the corner of her eye.

_Wait... what?_

“Thank you, Master Skywalker,” she said, voice smooth as she placed her crown precariously on her head again, “for keeping us safe.”

_And something else. What something else?_

Obi-Wan's mask faltered and he sent her a mock-annoyed  _look._

_Yep. I'm definitely missing the joke._

She swept away, careful about where she put her feet so the spiked heels of her shoes wouldn't sink into the turf.

Obi-Wan watched her go, the content happiness still leaking from his Force signature.

“So... what was that?” Ahsoka asked, apparently unable to help herself.

“She decided she wanted Anakin to  _'understand',_ apparently.” Obi-Wan brushed grass from his tunic.

Ahsoka frowned, confused again. “Understand what?”

“You would have to ask him. She seems to think she's succeeded, and I'd trust her word for it.” Obi-Wan turned to go. “See you at the ship?”

“I don't  _think_ so,” Ahsoka protested. “I had to search for you for a good twenty minutes. We're all headed back together so you don't take any more detours. I want this party to  _end._ ”

“It wasn't so bad,” Anakin protested.

Ahsoka laughed. “You weren't  _there_ for over half of it! You were  _here_ !”

Again, the mild worry from his master that Anakin would choose to use knowledge of such vulnerability to mock him—

_No. No, Obi-Wan._

_You've found a happiness that just about anyone could envy._

_Far be it from me to tell you you're not doing it right._

Obi-Wan read his acceptance in his eyes, and the relieved smile that touched his lips was one of the most beautiful things Anakin had ever seen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some of you who either have stayed away from most of my stories from the beginning, or have had to stop reading them, and to all of you I just want to say that I'm very proud of you for being aware of your own minds' needs and listening to those needs. Take care of yourselves, may the Force be with you, and may you find the stories you seek, even when they're not with me. <3


End file.
